


(Not so) True Loves Kiss

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries true loves kiss after Killian is hit with a blast of dark magic, but it doesn't go as she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so) True Loves Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been in my head for a while so I thought I'd give it a shot at writing it, tell me what you think. A bit inspired by Eugene's death scene in Tangled.

"Killian" she screamed as Malificent's magic hit her pirate's body. The raw pain and emotion she felt shoot out a pulse of light magic, strong enough to knock out the queens of darkness and Rumplestiltskin. 

'No, no, no, this can't be happening' Emma yelled internally at herself as she ran towards the falling body in front of her. 

 

Thud. 

 

He hit the ground just before her arms could reach him. His body was growing forever lifeless as she tilted it into her own. Emma's hand cradled his face so that his barely opened eyes would look into hers, even if she could hardly see him either because of the mask of tears that had began to fall from her eyes. 

"No, no, no, no, no, Killian" Emma whispered through cries; his head began to limp, "look at me, I'm right her" 

Killian mustered up all his strength to say, "I know Swan, but I might not be soon" he reached up to stroke her face and her hair one last time; another cry escaped Emma's mouth, 

"don't go, stay with me Killian" she pleaded, her hand stroking his face protectively even though there was nothing she could do now. 

Emma could see the pain in his eyes, "I don't think I can survive this one love, I'm sorry I failed you." The pain wasn't for him dying but for leaving her, he cared for her so much, he would've gone to the end of the world for her if she asked. 

"No Killian, you're the only person who has never failed me" 

Killian smiled at her, love and adoration in his eyes, but there was a hint of fear, the fear of leaving her without her knowing how he truly felt about her. She know but the words had to escape his lips before he was gone;

"Emma, I lo..." 

 

He was gone. 

Killian. 

The one person she thought would never leave her;

Gone.

 

She just sat sobbing into his chest, thinking of all the times they had spent together. The beanstalk, pan in Neverland, New York, their adventure in the past, when she finally opened up her heart to him. And how she could never bring him back, or how he never got to finish the 3 little words she never knew that she wanted to hear so much. How now they could never have a future together, no more adventures, or ways of showing their affection for one another. Everything, Gone. 

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she loosened her grip on Killian's limp body to face her dad. He leaned down so that they could be eye level. 

As soon as she could Emma flung her arms around her Father. Now sobbing into him, 

"Daddy" she said between the stream of tears, "he's gone. I never got to tell him that I loved him and now he's gone forever" 

David pulled back so that he could look his daughter in the eyes, 

"if you love him, you know that there's something you could try" he stated. 

Emma turned back to Killian's body lying on the forest floor, he looked to peaceful, but not enough like Killian. There was no flirtatious smile and now his beautifully sea blue eyes, that she could just melt into, were masked. 

 

Before she could over think it she crushed her lips to his. 

 

She felt a pulse of light, so she pulled away, and expecting look formed on her face. 

 

It didn't work. 

 

Fear and guilt began to stir in the pit of her stomach, she knew he loved her and she thought she loved him but she wasn't enough. Guilt was the only emotion she could feel, why wasn't she enough to save him. She wanted to throw up she was so disgusted with herself . She was so sure that she loved him, sure she'd never said it allowed, but he knew that, didn't he? She had opened up to him so much let him into her walls when they finally crumbled for him, why didn't it work? 

 

'I wasn't enough' those words repeated in her head when she pulled back into her dad's arms, the sobbing a lot louder than before, she had lost him.

"Em, I'm so sorry I really did think," David started, but;

 

"I don't think it worked, try again love"

'Fuck' Emma thought as she looked up and spun around at the sound of her pirates voice, he had nearly given her a heart attack.

"Shit Killian" she look at him will anger but relief at the same time, "You gave me a heart attack" she said clutching onto the left side of her chest and lightly punching him with her free hand. 

He pulled himself up off the floor, but looked so ashamed of himself, "Love, I apologise I shouldn't have scared you in..." but before he could finish his princess' lips were flushed against his, she didn't even care that they had her father for an audience, they were in love and he knew it. 

"Killian Jones, don't you dare scare me like that again" Emma said breathlessly and she took hold of his hook and hand, "But I love you so much, even if the declaration wasn't really needed, I needed you to hear the words from my lips." Killian pushed his lips back onto hers quickly before saying,

"Swan I love you so so much and thank you for saving me"

She giggled and looked him straight in the eyes, 

"That's what true loves are for." Passion filled Killian's eyes once more as he let a lot of his lust for her out in a kiss that nearly pushed Emma onto the floor.   
They would have carried on forever if David hadn't cleared his throat. 

"Alright you two, break it up, you've both had quite a day lets go home." 

'Home' Killian thought, he finally had one; with Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I spelt anything wrong this was quick writing!   
> Thanks for Reading, Comments always appreciated! (Be nice)


End file.
